Blow Out
by LoveDersha
Summary: Based on "Blow Out", episode 6 of season 2. My take on Dersha Morning Sex.


**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction. I don't own Hit The Floor or its characters.

—

Going to bed angry was the last thing that Derek and Ahsha had planned to do. When they had argued last night what could've ended in cuddling and sex had turned into the ultimate blow out. What was it that Derek expected from her? Did he think that she was the type of person to hang someone else out to dry? It seemed that way. It felt as though he had expected her to be so completely and blindly devoted to him, that she would just overlook his ridiculous behavior with German. Ahsha understood Derek's position. She knew his nature before they even proceeded to involve themselves in each other's lives. Derek was extremely cocky. Arrogant, even. And Ahsha knew how he could behave with German around. In fact she had seen it first hand. That was why it came as no surprise to her when she had heard it through the Devil's grapevine that the two men had had a fight. That was why she had approached Derek with such little patience and understanding.

Maybe she did overreact? Ahsha didn't know. But she wasn't going to just let Derek off of the hook. Which is why she had left for Kyle's last night, and was finally just heading back to the mansion this morning. When she got inside the enormous home she had shared with her boyfriend, the placed felt cold. All the energy that had spilled out from their fight last night felt like it was still lingering in the empty open spaces of their living quarters. On instinct Ahsha wanted to call out for Derek. Shout his name and go searching through the upstairs floor for his presence. But with restraint, instead she dropped her keys on the kitchen counter with a heavy sigh, sluggishly heading upstairs to shower before practice with her dance-mates.

When Derek had finally awoken that morning, almost immediately he turned on his back before shielding his eyes to the daylight. Outstretching his hand to what he felt was an empty space with crumbled sheets, he arose to look beside him, only to realize what had transpired last night. He and Ahsha had had their first _real_ argument. Everything erupted so quickly that his usual attempts to redeem himself would have this time been pointless. Clearly Ahsha was more angry than she had ever been. At least since they'd decided to start dating each other exclusively. Maybe he had gone too far when he questioned her loyalty. If her devotion to their bond wasn't clear all throughout their time spent together for months, it was clearer after the past few weeks they had had. She didn't have to give him any chances, but she did. She had given him more than a few. Chances that ultimately ended her previous relationship. No matter how much of a joke it had been to Derek. Chances that, right now more than ever he had grown to appreciate. The direction that his train of thought had flowed in made Derek realize how completely foolish he must have been. What were they even fighting for? No one, not even her big baller of an ex-boyfriend who was currently messing with his career, was going to jeopardize what he had found in Ahsha. He'd be damned if he ended up pushing her away because of something so stupid.

Derek was so lost in his train of thought that he didn't even realize the faint sound of the shower running inside of his bathroom. Barely awake, he threw the covers back. With merely his boxers on he sluggishly tore himself away from the pull of his sheets. Derek headed towards the direction of the closed bathroom door, opening it and stepping inside to see Ahsha showering. The fog of the warm shower water created the most pleasing silhouette of her body and Derek couldn't help but stare at the pleasing sight before him.

When he entered their bathroom, Ahsha briefly turned to face him. The sight of his physique and barely clothed stature would have on any other day, made her tingle in places to private to admit outright. But now, all she could do was ignore him. And It wasn't because she was angry. But because she didn't know what to say to him. So instead of starting another argument or saying the wrong thing, being angry, or forgiving Derek quicker than he might have deserved, she instead stood under the flow the warm shower water. Allowing the warmth to wash away both her grime and her overwhelming thoughts.

The flow of the faucet water abruptly ceased as Derek put his toothbrush back into its former resting place. With a glance into the mirror he mentally tried to compose before saying the wrong thing. What was he supposed to say to Ahsha? What if she was still angry? What if — he immediately dismissed his thoughts. Second guessing himself was in his nature. But at the moment, all he truly wanted was to get past this fight between the two of them. Without thinking he followed his conscience, taking a seat on the sealed toilet's surface.

Derek raised a brow, clasping both of his hands before lowering his head. He didn't know what say, really. But he willed himself to speak anyway.

**"Where'd you go last night?,"** he questioned. Though Ahsha was behind the glass shower doors he was sure she had heard him perfectly clear.

She did. But she hesitated with her words and allowed seconds to pass before she finally answered him.

**"Does it matter?,"** she questioned back as she allowed water to run over her long tresses. She sighed quietly to herself as she washed her hair. She didn't want to be angry with him. In truth she just wanted this fight between them to be over. There was a heavy pause between the two of them. Only the sound of the shower running before she finally spoke again. This time without such harshness.

**"****I went to Kyle's." **Her voice cut through the cold silence.

When she finally retorted, Derek was convinced enough to make his first move to mending things. Without warning he arose from where he had sat. Removing his boxers and opening the glass shower door, he stepped into the open space behind Ahsha. Before she could even respond to his sudden presence Derek took a hold of her washcloth in an effort to gain all of her attention.

**"Derek what are you doing?," **Ahsha sighed as she questioned him. She turned to face him as both their bodies stood before each other. Derek stood so close that his chest brushed against hers. Admittedly Ahsha was exhausted. She wasn't sure if she had even wanted to face him. The last thing she wanted was to argue with him.

**"Shhh…"**Derek cooed. His body towered over hers and she looked upward at his face.

**"****About last night****,"** he spoke deeply, slowly and intimately as looked down at the sight of her unclothed, then quickly into her brown eyes.** "I'm sorry."**

**"I overreacted, and I shouldn't have…," **he continued.

"**Derek—-," **she had started, but he stopped her before she could finish.**"Hear me out."**

Water slid in ripples against his toned frame as he continued his admission.

**"****Look," **he hesitated before speaking,** "I know whose side you're on Ahsha,"** he said. **"I shouldn't have questioned it."**

**"I don't want to fight with you,"** Ahsha openly admitted. Initially all she wanted was to stand her ground. But now, that ground only felt unsteady and pointless.

**"So we won't. We won't fight ever again. At least not over your big baller." **

Derek stepped closer and Ahsha smiled subtly at his cocky demeanor. She rolled her eyes playfully before looking back up at him. The closeness of their bodies only added to the heat that surrounded them from the water's temperature. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as he backed her steadily into the wall of their bathroom shower. When her back hit the wall, on instinct Ahsha went in for a kiss. Her lips crashed against Derek's as they both devoured the other's passion. Ahsha moaned abruptly when Derek's lips traveled south to the fold of her neck. When he picked her up without warning Ahsha let out a shriek of surprise. He wrapped her legs around his own, reaching out for a handful of her now coiled locks. At the sight of her naked, wet, and back in his arms, Derek could only smile before going in for another kiss…

* * *

Visit LoveDersha on Tumblr for more Derek, Ahsha, and Hit The Floor!


End file.
